


A Confrontation I Probably Shouldn't Have Written

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Dresden Files (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Very little meaning in this.), Confrontations, Crossovers...Sort Of..., Doesn't know WHAT they are doing., Gen, Julian is Malfoy, Might need to go to hospital for a psych eval., Not another "Harry"!!!, OOC (Of course), One-Shot, Quentin is Dresden, Short, The writer is at a loss.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Oliver Queen comes to Central City to seek out the help of Team Flash.Detective Lance comes along and finds a man he can't believe he's seeing.





	

Oliver Queen and Detective Lance step off the train together, the older man carrying a black case with a mysterious substance Team Arrow was unable to identify.

Central City was as busy as ever, but the richer of the two already has a rented car waiting for them to take them to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"You sure your friends here can figure this out?" Lance asks as they head into the building. "We showed it to every bright mind we knew and they all drew the same blank."

"This team has experience in the above abnormal," Oliver answers as he leads the way to the Cortex. "If there's anyone who can figure it out, it's the people at S.T.A.R. Labs."

The two visitors walk into the Cortex where Barry, Caitlin and Cisco were waiting for them.

"Hey, Oliver," Barry greets his friend with a smile. "Why didn't you call? I could have picked you up."

"I got a car," the vigilante dismisses the offer. "Do you have everything you need to preform your tests?"

"Everything, but not everybody," the speedster answers. "We're waiting on another member of our team."

"Who?" Lance asks, still holding onto the case.

"Julian Albert," Caitlin answers. "He's a brilliant scientist who specializes in Meta-human crimes, in case that's what the substance ends up being."

"You mean this goo in a case might be some sort of superhuman?" the detective asks, incredulously.

"Weirder things have happened," Cisco remarks.

"Sorry I'm late," Julian's voice comes before the man himself rounds the corner. "I was caught up in...traffic..."

The Brit's eyes widen as Detective Lance turns towards him.

"Malfoy?" Lance asks, stepping away as he pulls the case behind him protectively, his eyes darting all over the blonde in shock. 

"Dresden," the addressed man returns snidely.

Julian's cheery demeanor since joining the team vanishes. His shoulders straighten, a sneer curling the corners of his lips, and he suddenly has an air of superiority.

"I thought you were dead," the detective continues, pushing the case into the archer's arms so that both hands are free.

"The thought was mutual," Julian returns. He raises a single brow in an elegant arch, "Left behind your silly hockey stick I see. Finally able to walk around like a man?"

"You're one to talk," Lance returns hotly. "You got your mother's wand in your back pocket? Or did you manage to lose that too?"

"Wait a minute now, hold on," Cisco steps up as his teammates and Oliver stare at the two having a secret argument. He points in between them as he looks to each in turn. "What's going on? You two know each other?"

"I can't believe I trusted you, Queen," Lance glares at the archer. "Anyone who makes friends with people who proudly work along side a Death Eater is out of their mind."

"Ex-Death Eater," Julian crisply corrects. "I have never, by my own power, killed another human being. You, on the other hand," a cruel smile misshapes the blonde's face. "I believe, "Self-defensed" your uncle to death, is how Bob has described it. Not counting, of course, the lives you have taken in your apparent detective career."

"All of those were in self-defense," Lance growls. He points a finger into the Brit's face. "You nearly let you-know-who get away with everything. You almost sold your soul to someone worse than the devil."

"Tut-tut, detective," Julian returns airily. "You know what they say, almost doesn't count."

"Why you!" Lance reaches for Julian but is stopped by Cisco who was standing in between them.

"That's enough!" Oliver barks at them. When they both turn to him, he angrily adds, "I don't know how you know each other or what's going on now, but you two need to stow it so that we can save Starling City."

"I'm not working with that delinquent," Lance seethes, stepping away from Julian to resist acting out again.

Julian lets out a derisive huff of air before commenting, "Knowing your I.Q. there was very little "working together" possible." 

Oliver puts down the case to help Cisco keep Lance away from Julian.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> The Title is because I only watched one of the shows... Though, there is no doubt in my mind that that was obvious...
> 
> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**
> 
> \--- - --- - ---  
> If I had the mental capabilities, I could actually make such crossovers work. Maybe someone already did somewhere on the Archive, or on another site...  
> \---  
> Apologies for mistakes and inconsistencies. I did not mean to make a mockery. I just had these expressions of Det. Lance and Julian when they met each other in my head and it wouldn't go away until I posted something.


End file.
